


Harry Potter - Aesthetics

by GinnyFan1307



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: basically just a bunch of photos, my Harry Potter character is a Potter - she is Harry sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyFan1307/pseuds/GinnyFan1307
Summary: Basically just a bunch of aesthetics that I made, Some of them have something to do with my book 'Finding out about the Future - A Shadowhunter and Harry Potter crossover'. So you might want to read that first.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

This will basically be a bunch of aesthetics to do with Harry Potter, there might be a few that crossover with Shadowhunters as there will be some to do with my fanfiction 'Finding out about the Future - A Shadowhunter and Harry Potter crossover'. You might want to read that first. I have a different book which will be Shadowhunter Aesthetics. I will post all the crossover Aesthetics on their to.


	2. Harry Potter Aesthetic




	3. Rose Potter Aesthetic




	4. Ron Weasley Aesthetic




	5. Hermione Granger Aesthetic




	6. Ginny Weasley Aesthetic




	7. Fred Weasley Aesthetic




	8. Remus Lupin Aesthetic




	9. Sirius Black Aesthetic




	10. Nymphadora Tonks Aesthetic




	11. Arthur Weasley Aesthetic




	12. Molly Weasley Aesthetic




	13. James Potter Aesthetic




	14. Harry and Rose Potter Aesthetic




	15. Rose Potter Aesthetic 2




	16. Harry Potter Women Aesthetic




	17. Harry Potter Male Aesthetic




	18. Ginny Weasley - Tom Riddle's Diary Aesthetic




	19. Gryffindor Aesthetic




	20. Ravenclaw Aesthetic




	21. Slytherin Aesthetic




	22. Hufflepuff Aesthetic

What house are you guys in?

I'm a GRYFFINDOR !!!


End file.
